Quill bouquets
by Dippity-Rox
Summary: Sirius Black and Emily Ray. Dippity and Padfoot. Penpals. Best Friends. Read to see how life will be like for these to own their AMAZING journey! OC/SB R&R PPL! Rated T for later on.
1. Beginning

/Please R&R/

It was the end of second year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, and a boy, Sirius Black, was sitting by the second year boy's dorm. He sat there his dark grey eyes gazing out the window his dark hair framing his handsome face. A brochure resting on his lap.

Joseph his chestnut browns owl pecked him. He shook out of his daydream and picked up the brochure. patting Joseph absentmindedly. He went back to concentrating on the brochure.

" Quill pals" it read.

He scanned the rest quickly before picking up his wand. staring at it preparing the spell in his mind.

"Feathrico Papre queli!" he chanted prodding the brochure with the tip of his wand. Suddenly a piece of parchment with names on it, floated down to the ground he snatches it off quickly. He read it.

"Names of quill pals, prod the name you wish to be quill pals with." He read eagerly. Simple enough. It would be the only thing keeping him sane throughout his summer.

He got to a tie between two names in the end. Dippity and Serene-Cloud. Child-like he did 'Inie Minnie Minny Moe' to choose, his finger landed of Dippity. He tapped the paper with his wand and wrote his letter.

_Hello Dippity,_

_I am PadFoot. I was wondering if we could be Quill Pals. I we can also become great friends._

_From_

_PadFoo__t._

He sat there looking at his letter. Debating whether or not to send it. He picked up Joseph and tied it to his leg. Then he put on the colour changing charm so he would change colour when he sent it and when the letter was delivered and visa versa.

Joseph flew out the window, as his owner hid the brochure in his trunk, patiently waiting for the reply.

/Please R&R/


	2. Beginning Emily

Quill bouquet 02/11/2008 19:01:00

Emily sat there on her four-poster bed watching the grey stone not partially thinking about anything, just gazing at the plain ceiling.

**Tap, Tap** Her head turned inquiringly steering her gaze to the window.

An owl was there; she leaped off the bed and darted towards the window opening it fast. The old swooped in and gracefully landing on a table.

She scrambled over they're reaching out for the envelope. Excited, she ripped it open her face glowing, with joy. She read it.

'Finely someone chose me, wow, me…'

Running fast, she rummaged in her over filled trunk searching for parchment and quill. 'EUREKA' Emily thought as she found it under a pair of sock. 'I maybe should clean up…NAH' …

Hey PadFoot,

Nice name! I'd love to be quill pals BUT I got an idea ;)

Put this charm on the paper ok?

It makes the paper go into instant chat. OK?

Here it is: Instilazer papre

They paper will glow if either of us talks ok?

XOXO

From Dippity


	3. Hogwarts at last

02/11/2008 19:18:00

Well everyone THAT was five years ago, now both Emily and Sirius have grown and has learned together without ever meeting. Emily and Sirius lived on the other sides of the world. Never meeting. Until seventh years the WHOLE plan changed…

Emily's POV:

I am obviously excited and sad. I told padfoot that I could not go on today. The plane hostess would have a fright if she saw me! So alas bored. On my flight had some planing to do. ;) If you know what I mean… I was planning my entrance into the great hall

I sat down. The airhostess was explaining the plane safety rules. You see this year (for my last year) I was going to attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, before I was going to smaller school in my home, Australia.

… Hmm… Maybe being flown into the hall by a swarm of bees, I grinned at the idea.

But being expelled of the first five minutes that would be unexcitable, anyway that is not the best plan I have ever had… I know I can ride in on my flying motorcycle yeah that would be cool. Hmm the flights nearly over… Got to get ready…

Sirius POV

"Yo, James, Prongs!" I waved my hand in front of his face,

"Earth to James…" I slapped the side of his head.

"Whoa, Padfoot." He scrunched up his face. I smile.

"Mate, its only Evans. Ya know…the brat… Know it all…?"

He only gazed on Evans. I mean sheesh who does he think he is? He can get nearly every girl except Evans… Why waste his time!? I am going to try and divert his attention.

"You know James…There is going to be a new student this year… Want to show them whose boss once there here?" I wink encouragingly. He snapped awake.

"HUH?!" the expression is priceless…

"Well" I put a lot on emphasis on my words… "Maybe. We could create our start on term… Celebrations…"

He is staring at me…

"Did you know you just looked really um? Scary…"

I scoffed at him. " Come on we are here." I shuffled out the train and onto the carriages.

Emily's POV

Bike…Check…Cool clothes…Check… Wand. Check… Everything else…Check…

I get my bike into gear, and drive. The grand doors are approaching will I make it? I use my wand to make the doors fly open and I ride in between the tables, the faces of the students and teacher were PRICELESS! Dumbledoor however smiled kindly. I jump of my bike in front of him.

"Hey Professor .D!"

"Miss. Ray…How are you?"

I laugh quietly at his word, and the faces of the students at them.

"Awesome, you?"

He stayed calm.

"fine."

I wait for professor D's explanation of me.

I am still waiting…And waiting…

"Miss Ray would you like to explain why you are here…?"

I was shocked. Alas I couldn't let it show.

I turned to the faces of the students, I smirk.

"Yo, people I am Emily Ray. Remember the name. This is my bike…DO NOT TOUCH IT…I am from Australia and I have a deep understanding of the martial arts. I enjoy doing pranks and being me. And if you have any questions. Make sure they're important or don't bother… LOVE YA!"

I wink,

"Miss. Ray could you please come and sit down and try on the sorting hate"

He smiled encouragingly.

I put it on…


	4. Blueeyes

12/11/2008 21:57:00

/Hello Miss Ray

Wow dude wacha doing in ma' head?

/just relax

Pssh

/Hmm you're very loyal towards yours friends

Um can you keep your little chatter out of my head? It's kinda freaking me out…

/Don't you want to hear what your like? Well you are brave…and oh em gee!

Hmm you know computer talk? And thanks… I guess….

/I'd say

"GRIFFINDOR!"

Cheers sounded from the Griffindor, I make my way over there slowly. A boy with black hair and ice blue eyes was not clapping. He just sat there, gazing away not playing attention to what going on. I chose to sit next to him so no one would bother me. I did not want to sit next to someone with a million questions, I just wanted to sit and eat.

"Excuse me, can I please sit here?" I said to the blue-eyed boy,

"Huh? Sure. I guess…"

I saw him shuffle over absentmindedly, then doing a quick hand motion signalling me to sit.

I sit. Professor .D said his parting words as the food magically appears.

I was about to dig in to the roasted potatoes when the sandy haired boy, who is next to the blue-eyed boy, said something,

"Um, Hi my name is Remus Lupin."

He smiled nervously.

"Hey Remus."

I smiled back trying to loosen up the atmosphere. The boy across from us had caramel brown eyes… He was looking at the blue-eyed boy.

"Yo, mate. You feeling alright?"

Hm they must all be friends.

"Yeah James…Don't worry."

So caramel eyes is James… I started to speak.

"Hi! How are you guys?"

Remus and James answered with 'I'm good thanks' but blue-eyed boy was out of it. I took a cookie off the plate. The last one.

Blue eyes suddenly snapped up, like a puppy smelling his bowl was being filled. The boy looked at me, puppy eyes while I brought the cookie to my lips, I gave-in last minute breaking the cookie in half.

"Here, I see I will have competition here" I smile,

"Sure do!" He looks like he has some his energy. Glad it's not me that's upsetting him. I start of some conversation the one that most boys know. Quidditch. 'I wonder if there is a position for beater at the moment…' Hm I should ask…

"Hey, Um do you know if there is a spot for Beater on the Quidditch team?"

I ask hopefully raising my head.

"Why, Sirius here" James gestures to blue-eyes "He's the other beater. If you get in you would be playing with him. 'Cause Bella left this year."

I grin. My Quidditch skills will blow them away. This game is in the bag.

I try to keep the conversation going.

"So do you know when try-out's are?

"Yea 2 weeks!" James said. "We'd love it if you'd try out!"

The conversation was stopped however due to professor .D announcing 'bed time' I walked up the staircases talking avidly with the boy's talking about hogwarts and quidditch in general.

"…Welcome, Emily. To the Griffindor common room."

I step in.


	5. Padfoot, Dippity

19/11/2008 16:18:00

I step in.

Well, I think I can guess this houses colours. Grifindor was obviously the house with the lion then. Looking around the common room, with red and gold colour everywhere, this was definitely the house for me!

"This is the Girl Dormitory," said the same voice, "your things will be up there."

"Ta." I answered. Walking off to the stair case, looking all around.

Awesome moving pictures. At my old school they didn't have too many of these.

This place was SO much more than my old school. There suits of armor, MOVED! The Paintings, MOVED. And this castle had a really good poltergeist. He, he. This was going to be great!

When I got up into the dormitory I found my old and very battered trunk at the end of a red and gold clad bedspread. "Yo, wasup?" I said casualy walking by the other girls, they were ALL staring. One glance said it all. Best of the best for pratical jokes!

I opened my trunk and started to remove my Joke box.

Tonight?... maybe.

Well I should be giving a good, _first impression, _but anyway, suff that. I had jokes to pull! But first I had to chat with Sirius.

Dippity: PADDY!

Dippity: -First-

Padfoot: DIP!!!

Dippity: -Hugz-

Dippity: how r u!

Padfoot: *hugz back*

Padfoot: im doing great

Padfoot: and u?

Dippity: awesome

Padfoot: good to hear

Dippity: what happened for u today?

Dippity: lol

Dippity: it is

Padfoot: nothing much

Padfoot: we have a few new students

Dippity: really?

Dippity: that's cool

Dippity: what r they like?

Padfoot: well, they r just the usual bunch

Dippity: any girls?

Padfoot: Yea, Jealous?

Dippity: No but

Dippity: I got to go .

Pafoot: Really that CRAP

Dippity: I know

Pafoot: why were you not on before?

Dippity: I couldn't and cya

Padfoot: byez

Dippity: -Hugz-

Dippity: xoxo From Dipp.

-Dippity Has Logged Off-

I sigh. I didn't like lying to him but I really had to get this prank on the way. My other room-mates had fallen asleep, I crept to my joke box. Muggle style I had chosen. So I got the wax, silly string, feathers, goo, honey, and paint. I soon got to work after sneaking out of the common room when…

"Urg!" A male voice answerd as I got out of the tall boy's way. My eyes widening in shock and horror.


	6. Infractuation

26/11/2008 02:39:00

The boy let out a quiet laugh, like a bark.

"Who'd think? The new girl making a prank, giant by the looks of your supply's" I mumble my answer and look up to his face, it was dark in the night. I walk over to my left hopefully he followed slightly so I could see his face in the luminous glow of the half-moon.

Sirius! I "OMG" Saint Trinnians Style.

"Sirius!" I whisper urgently "What the HELL are you doing here?!" He once again let out his laugh. "Same thing as you." I look at him oddly " Your a prankster?" His eyes just twinkled like professor D "Sure am!" I finished waxing the floor quickly so my prank is done, Sirius waited. "So, need help back to the common-room?" I look at him my violet eyes gazing at his hand out stretched; I accept his offer with thanks and follow him towards the staircases. We get there in a matter of time Sirius told the Fat Lady the password 'Chicken Drum Stick' He stepped in quickly I followed. "We have arrived milady, " he said in an old fashioned manner. "Whatever old man… But thanks anyway for taking back" I smile he frowned "I am not old." He squinted discriminatingly " I am nearly as young as you by a few months… I think…" I laugh as his expression quietly. "Good night, thanks, you should sleep too! Its three am!" He nods in agreement as I make my way up the staircase. Laughing quietly to my self.

SIRIUS' POV

I look at her face angelic in the moonlight as she made her way up the staircase, I stare dumbly and I lumber up the other staircase. I creep to the seventh year boy dormitory. I fall clumsily on to my four-poster bed, my friend, James, turned on a torch.

"Mate, did you finish the great hall?" I nod still smiling.

My other friend Remus cut in.

"Padfoot you okay?"

I make an "mhm" sound.

"I saw the new girl, Emily."

The others eyes widened, the sounds suddenly erupt in hushed annoyance with sentences like:

"Did she tell on you!?" "Why is she out there?" "No way! "What did you do?"

"What did you say?"

I smirk at they're faces as they await my answer…

"Well…" I smother my words with emphasis, they look on intently, "She," They're still staring "Is a prankster too…" They're faces are so funny… "She was doing a prank, when I bumped into her!" They looked gob smacked. I couldn't keep a straight face for long, "HA HA HA HA HA HA" I laughed.

"Are you serious?" James whispers to me "Yeah mate you'd think you would know my name by now…" I say back sarcastically "So is she?" Remus says, "Yeah, Yeah now can we sleep, 'cause I am so friggin' tired!?" The others nod and James turns off the torch and we sleep.

I awaken, screams sound .I smile and put on my uniform clumsily, sprinting down to see the startled students. Emily is smiling down upon the mania hovering high above the students. She waved at me and landed.

"Jump on! We can ride in! It's safer anyway…"

She looks around shiftily

I agree quickly and jump behind her, she chucks me a helmet and reves up the engine and kicks the bike into gear and flies away quickly, I look at students with goo and feathers everywhere. Suckers. We arrive. Emily takes off her helmet, and ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she walked to me. I could feel my cheeks flare up. I try to think strictly to stop it. I don't know what has got into me… I am THE Sirius Black…

Her face lifted to mine, her lips moved and….

"Err Sirius where are your pranks and what are they?"… I covered my disappointment with a quick sentence,

"Well let's just say, I was preparing last night, our prank is later." I wink and she winks back as we sit at the Griffindor table serving each other food happily. In the end people started to turn up, frizzled and frazzled, looking absolutely tragically and fantastically hilarious.

Emily and I laugh at then as each person came through those grand doors. Emily is now touching my back using me as a support as she's crying with laughter, I am laughing with her until.

"Oh SIRI!"

I look toward the door and see the most popular girl in school positively BEAMING at me as she leaps onto my lap, Emily lift her self up moving back slightly looking at her.

"Hello Mandy." I say She giggles, Emily mimics vomiting behind me. I laugh silently.

Siri, I loved that prank you did it was so cool!"

I look at Mandy

"Err that prank was curtesy of Emily over here…"

Emily raises her eye brows and gives her a small wave

"Yo."

Mandy looks over her. Assesing her. Emily pokes me.

"Huh?" I sound

" Your friends are here…"

I look up to see James tear streaked face.

"James! What happened?" Emily asked in worried tone.

"He was laughing so hard. It was kind of scary…"

Says Remus. Mandy sat up

"Um Siri? Are you forgetting to ask me something? I think.

"No." She looked deeply hurt.

"Hogsmeade…" she says.

"Mandy we are not together…"

I say staring at her simply.

"Aw… At least not yet!"

I stare dumbfounded at her "Girls!" she called as her group assembled. "Walk!" The girls walked THE walk. Emily scoffed and started to finish her melon for breakfast.

We talked as a group about stuff soon we were all laughing and eating preparing for our first class, Charms, We all ran out of the great hall and a song played, "Hey I love this song…" Emily said. "Hey, me too…" I hear James say. I get to class and hold the door open. "Thanks Sirius!" Emily says, she smiles her angelic smile.

James and Remus following in. I walk in behind them. Emily look in her book bag taking out a green notebook she gets out a quill preparing for a lesson. I sit in-between her and James.

As the other students file in professor Flitwick used a charm to clean them. As he began the lesson I examined Emily. She is an angel. My angel.

She sat there in a patch of sun light, it made her hair sparkle as the curls framed her face. Her quill is resting gently in her elegant fingers resting on her notebook, her jade eyes with a ring of emeralds are concentrating on the professor, Her face sprinkled with freckles near her nose and her mouth with beautiful curve the pink lushness made me… "Mr Black!" I snap my head up. "Your answer?" I think quickly.

"Err. Yes Professor?" I look hopefully,

"Correct Mr. Black. "

James looked mildly amused. The bell rang. The class shuffled out the last I saw of Emily was a note on my desk and a flash of her long honey blonde hair whip it self out the door.


	7. Sweet nothings

**4 WEEKS LATER**

Emily has settled into the marauders really well, they consider her as 'one of the boys'. Everyone has seen her, and well, was shocked at her attitude… She laughed, talked and hanged out with those boys…

**EMILY'S POV**

Life in Hogwarts, man its good… You can even have a class that you SLEEP in! The boys and me are really excited because the hogsmeade trip is tomorrow… I actually have my own plans for the evening tomorrow but I will try and play around the others before… Maybe I'll show them!

"Emmy! I n~eed yo~u" I sigh and go across towards the fire in the common room.

"What is it?" I say smiling. Sirius' pulls me onto his lap,

"Can you proof read my work?" I laugh and lean gently on him shifting my self in a position to show and edit Sirius' work. I begin clearly explaining what he did and instead of doing it for him I showed him what t do and he can understand it and he can add more.

Remus watched us carefully observing me explain it to Sirius once I had finished Sirius went upstairs to put his work away.

"Emily, it amazing" Remus remarked

"What is Remus?" I say confused

"The way your teaching Sirius." I blush instinctively "It's amazing you do it so well…" I smile at his kind words

"Well I am training to be a teacher." Remus smiles

"That explains it Emily, I think you would be wonderful at it." I go over and hug Remus

"Thanks mate. It really means a lot to me."

James suddenly wakes up from his seat by the fire. He flexes and comes closer to us leaning casually against the chair Sirius was sitting in.

"REMUS, EMILY, SIRIUS… Wait, where is Sirius." His eyes widen comically.

A/N PETER WILL NOT BE IN THE FIC

I calm James down telling him that Sirius is up stairs, when Sirius walked down the staircase. Now we are all sitting near the fire together.

"Hey guys want to come to our Christmas Ball ay my house for Christmas?" I hug James chanting 'yes' a million times.

"Hey, why don't you and my little sister and maybe my mum go shopping for dresses this weekend 'cause we are leaving the end of this week…"

My face suddenly goes from complete content to utter horror,

"Dresses? _DRESSES? _Oh my god, no way." I try to shake some sense into James,

Literally.

"Hey, HEY! Em, It's formal, and come on! It's not like it first time to wear a dress…" An awkward silence occurs,

"Oh My God, Em, you have not even put on a dress!" The silence continues as if he hasn't even uttered a word…

THE WEEKEND! EMILY AND HER NEW DRESS PADFOOTS PLAN!

Dippity: Hey Padfoot! –first-

Padfolot: Aw ur first . wassup?

Dippity: Nothing much I gotta get a dress though . feel sorry for me very sorry.

Padfoot: That's not a bad thing U SHOULD SEN ME A PIC! =D

Dippity: Lol What about ur rl girls ;) would'nt they get jealous?

Padfoot: Yea but ur wort it! … Show me your face…?

Dippity: No! U'll think I am ugly.

Padfoot: Ur not ugly.

Dippity: U wont show ur pic even if that was true

Padfoot: Yea so?

Dippity: Ok Ok wat eva mr. hypocritical!

Padfoot: Yea Lol

Dippity: So how that girl u like situation like? I mean have u told her!?

Padfoot: Nah I think she loves me as a brother… -sigh-

Dippity: I know how ya feel.

Padfoot: U like a girl!? Ew…

Dippity: Don't be rude and no I am not in love with a girl. Gayness is okay… And I like this guy /// so yea…

Padfoot: If he hurt u I will kill him !!!!!!!!!

Dippity: Lol –hugz-

Padfoot: -hug back- u going?

Dippity: Yea I am sleepy g'night!

Padfoot: W8 arnt' u in Aussie?

Dippity: No I am in England atm Y?

Padfoot: I LIVE IN ENGLAND WHAT SCHOOL!?!?!

Dippity: Not telling now byez!

-Dippity has logged off-

SIRIUS POV

I slam the piece ofparchment with my fist angrily. Remus wakes up in the bed next to mine.

"Wha' what's going on." He yawns at this point and mumbles then goes back to sleep.

"No nothing…" I sigh.

I drift off into my nightmares and dreams.

FF_Test UserPage 3 of 3


End file.
